Enough
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Cyborg sees Jinx with Kid Flash. Oneshot CyJinxKF


**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah! I totally own the Teen Titans! Yay for sarcasm. **

**Summary: Cyborg sees Jinx with Kid Flash and feels hurt. KF/Jinx and Cy/Jinx. Hints of Rob/Star and BB/Rae.**

Cyborg cursed lightly under his breath as he walked down the street, careful not to be loud enough for anyone to hear; him swearing on the front of a newspaper would just be the icing on the cake for his bad day. First off, it seemed to be the unofficial 'couples day' at the tower, with all four of his team-mates acting very lovey. That alone annoyed him incredibly. So he had hidden from the two love-struck couples in the garage. Deciding that he would spend the 'couples day' with his baby: the T-car.

After finding out that Robin had used the last of the wax and that part of his baby's engine was broken, he had been forced to leave his sanctuary and go into town for the parts he needed. This meant walking through the tower. He saw no sign of the smitten teens till he walked into the common room. Raven was laying on the couch with Beastboy behind her, his chest as her pillow. Raven was reading a book, with Beastboy reading it over her shoulder every now and again before staring out the window with a blissful smile that made Cyborg want to throw a stankball at him.

In the adjoining kitchen Robin was helping Starfire cook some 'traditional Earth food'. Robin, hardly an excellent chief himself, had chosen some simple chocolate-chip cookies - neither knowing the recipe and Robin not willing to risk the kitchen, Robin had made a call to someone called 'Alfred' and gotten a recipe. To Cyborg's amazement the first batch was smelling good. The two were on the second batch; Starfire was mixing the ingredients in a bowl and Robin was behind her with him arms wrapped around her waist. The sickening sweet scene made Cyborg rush to leave, telling the team over his shoulder where he was going.

He doubted that they were listening.

The trip into Jump-city hadn't been that bad, neither had getting the parts. He had been stopped a few times to pose for a picture or sign an autograph and, even, stop a purse-napper that was running by. But those brightened his day, instead of worsening them. What was making him swear was the fact that he had forgotten the wax he was supposed to pick up and had to backtrack.

He was just a street away from the shop when something across the street caught his eye. Something pink. Stopping next to an ally-way, Cyborg scanned the other street for it again and found it easily. Bright pink hair pulled into horn-like shapes and equally bright pink cats eyes looking around curiously. Jinx.

He tilted his head at her clothes. He had only ever seen her out of her uniform once, at the dance at the HIVE, and even that was incredibly similar to her uniform. She had on a layered black and purple thigh-length skirt and a tight black tank top. Her tights were gone and, instead, she had on knee-length black boots. Purple bangles jingled on her wrists and a blood-red rose was set in her hair. He smiled as his eye caught the yellow Titan badge on her waist, standing out on her dark clothes. He took a step, planning to meet her, when a burst of colour appeared next to her.

Jinx's curious look faded and was replaced by a half-hearted glare. Hands on hips, the bad-luck witch narrowed her eyes at the boy. Kid Flash was also in civilian clothes, no mask either. Light blue jeans were accompanied with a bright red t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on the front. Subtlety never was the speedster's strong point. The boy in question shot Jinx his signature grin.

Something inside Cyborg was begging Jinx to slap Kid Flash - or even better, _hex_ him - and walk away. But, to his dismay, her glare melted away at the smile he was giving her. She sighed and shook her head, smiling as she said something. He laughed, his blue eyes lighting up and promptly slid his arms around her waist as he replied. Jinx's gray cheeks turned pink at the intimate action but she didn't pull away.

Cyborg couldn't help but notice the smile on Jinx's face. She had smiled when around him, that was true, but this was a different smile. She looked so peaceful; like she could die happy in her boyfriend's arms. He hated that smile. But, judging by the look on Kid Flash's face, he would gladly take the hit and die for her. He hated that one too. They stayed like that, standing in the middle of the street for far longer than Cyborg liked. Thankfully, they finally de-tangled themselves and continued down the street.

Cyborg kept his eyes on them as they walked, Jinx's arm now fixed round Kid Flash's waist and his round her shoulders with her leaning into him. The perfect scene. Kid Flash yelled out a statement loudly, Cyborg was a little further away now, but he could hear it loud and clear.

"…Jinx! What would the other's say if they could hear you now!" The loud red-head wagged a finger at Jinx, jokingly scolding her. "Robin would surely have a fit and possibly deem me irresponsible and remove you from my ever watchful eyes!" He was speaking in code but even so, Cyborg thought he was being a little careless. Apparently Jinx thought so too as she gave a nervous glance around and hit the boy hard on the chest. Kid Flash acted wounded, pulling away from her to press a hand to the place where she had hit him. Then he grinned down at her.

'_Walk away…" _A small voice in Cyborg's head pleaded. _'Walk away from him! Yell at him! Hit him again! Hex him-' _Cyborg cut off his thoughts. He had just wished harm on another human. Worse still, another hero! He smacked himself over the head, to rid such horrible thoughts. But even with that, when his eyes trailed back to the couple who were teasing one another playfully, his thoughts came back with a vengeance. Jinx had liked him. And he had liked her. True, he had betrayed her trust but that was before he had gotten to know her, before he had seen the girl behind the villain.

Maybe if he had tried… maybe if he had used the communicator - he hadn't given it back after all - to try and contact her… apologize and beg her forgiveness. He had argued with himself, whether to or not and, in the end, his pride got the better of him.

And now she was gone. Now Kid Flash had her and he was obviously not wasting his chance. His eyes travelled back to the pair that he had been trying to keep his vision away from. Kid Flash was grinning still and, now, Jinx was joining him. Kid Flash turned, gripping her hand and started down the street. Jinx went to follow him but stopped as she stared at something.

Him.

They're eyes met across the streets, ignoring the people that intercepted their line of vision and, for a second, he thought he saw… _something _in her eyes. But the moment was gone and she broke their contact, turning away and pulling her self into her boyfriends arms. He looked a little surprised but quickly accepted the sudden intimacy, holding her as the walked. Cyborg's small voice returned.

'_Look back… look back!'_

This time, the voice got it's wish. Arms wrapped firmly around Kid Flash, Jinx's head turned slightly, just barely looking back to meet Cyborg's eyes once again for a moment. But that was enough for him.

**AN: I've read a few fics that have Cyborg and Jinx meeting/seeing each other somewhere and Jinx leaving Kid Flash. Well… Instead, she doesn't. lol.**

**As for the fic itself… It could have been better… there were some other things I wanted to put in but it's really late now. Yep, that's my excuse for this fic: 'it's late and I'm tired but I wanted to finish and post it before going to bed.'**

**Laters. R 'n' R, if you please.**

**xXx**


End file.
